Lesser Magic Spells
There are certain magical effects so common that they are taught by all spellcasters, arcane and divine. These spells are known by many different names and can be cast by a variety of methods. Priests of the Goddess of Mercy know the spell aethyric armour as Shallya’s aegis, while Celestial Wizards know it as heavenly shield. These spells are used to supplement the core spells of the various lores. As each of these spells is learnt by repetitive rote, and are usually not taught by tutors, but out of books, they are frequently difficult to learn, despite their utility. Each lesser magic spell must be bought as a separate talent. See Chapter 4: Skills and Talents for the Lesser Magic talent. Move Casting Number: 4 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A small fan (+1) Description: You use magical force to move and manipulate light objects. You can move any unsecured light item (Encumbrance of 10 or less) up to 12 yards (6 squares). You can also open or close any unlocked door or knock over items with an Encumbrance of 50 or less if they are within 24 yards (12 squares) of you. Aethyric Armour Casting Number: 5 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A link of chainmail (+1) Description: You weave the Winds of Magic around you, creating an invisible barrier that helps protect you from harm. You gain a number of Armour Points equal to your Magic Characteristic on all locations for one minute (6 rounds). You cannot cast this spell if you are wearing any normal armour. Should you don armour while the spell is in effect, the spell ends immediately. Blessed Weapon Casting Number: 6 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A dab of blessed water (+1) Description: You can enchant one melee or thrown weapon or up to 5 shots of missile ammunition (arrows, bolts, bullets, etc.). These items gain no bonuses of any kind, but they do count as magical, making them quite useful against ghosts, spirits, and certain other monsters. Blessed weapon lasts for 1 hour. Magic Lock Casting Number: 7 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A small key (+1) Description: You enchant one lock or bolt within 2 yards (1 square) for 1 week. It cannot be picked or forced open during that time. However, the spell does not prevent someone from smashing down a magically locked door or breaking into a magically locked chest. Magic Alarm Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A small brass bell (+1) Description: You create a silent alarm on one spot that you touch. Whenever a creature comes within 2 yards (1 square) of this spot, you will be mentally alerted instantly no matter how far away you are. This wakes you up if you were sleeping. Magic alarm provides no details as to the identity of the trespasser, only that someone has triggered it. You can only have one magic alarm active at a time. The spell lasts until it is triggered or you cast it again on a different spot. Silence Casting Number: 10 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A gag (+1) Description: You magically silence one character within 24 yards (12 squares) of you. The target can resist the spell with a successful Will Power Test. Otherwise, he cannot talk or even grunt for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. Skywalk Casting Number: 11 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: An eagle’s feather (+2) Description: You briefly walk on air, moving up to triple your Movement Characteristic and then returning to the ground. You can reach a height of up to 6 yards, allowing you to easily walk over ground obstacles. Skywalk is in effect while casting. Dispel Casting Number: 13 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A small silver hammer (+2) Description: You cause a spell within 12 yards (6 squares) of you to end prematurely. This can be used to dispel any ongoing spell but not ritual magic. You can immediately end the target spell with a successful Channelling Test, but you suffer a –10% penalty per point of the original caster’s Magic Characteristic. If you were trying to dispel a blessed weapon spell cast by a Wizard with Magic 2, for example, your Channelling Test would be at –20%. Dispel has no effect on summoned Daemons or re-animated Undead.